A zero order release profile for a drug from its controlled release dosage form sometimes is desirable in clinical use. The technology used to formulate zero order release dosage forms is well documented. The entrapment of a drug in a matrix is a common approach to formulate sustained release tablets with a zero order release profile.
It has been reported that depot drug formulations for controlled release of pharmaceutical drugs may be prepared using alginates alone (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,295), using combinations of alginates and polyacrylates (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,901) and using combinations of alginates and a pH independent hydrocarbon gelling agent, such as, for example, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,452). It is also known that the use of alginates alone for this purpose often presents difficulties in tableting, film coating and storage.
Adding polyacrylates to the alginate formulation overcomes these difficulties to some extent; however, tablets formed using alginates and polyacrylates often have a pH dependent dissolution profile. In a low pH environment, alginates and polyacrylates do not swell and/or dissolve properly. This leads to drug release by a diffusion mechanism through non-viscous capillaries resulting in a different dissolution rate than in a high pH environment. On the other hand, in a high pH environment, alginates swell and become soluble while polyacrylates may or may not do the same. This leads to drug release both by erosion and diffusion at a rate which is different than the low pH release rate.
In formulations which include an alginate and a pH independent gelling polymer such as, for example, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, such polymers hydrate at low pH levels to create a viscous gel layer for drug release. At high pH levels, however, tablets become smaller and smaller during drug release due to polymer erosion, and this leads to a reduction in surface area which may affect dissolution rate.